Band-Aids Don't Fix Bullet Holes
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Being a Kingsman is a dangerous job. Or 5 times Roxy gets hurt and 1 time it's Eggsy.


Being in a relationship with your co-worker is usually frowned on. Kingsman was different. Merlin didn't really care that Eggsy and Roxy were together, as long as their work remained the same.

And it did.

However, one of the biggest advantages to Kingsman not caring about their romance, was the fact that neither one had to worry about holding back emotions when they other was hurt.

Sure, if it was a minor injury, they could usually continue on with the job without much interference. But sometimes Roxy got hurt and Eggsy couldn't control himself.

i.

"In position," Roxy whispered, holding her stance behind the large machine.

"Diaz will be there in 10 seconds," Merlin said through the comms.

"Be careful, love," Eggsy muttered from his position on a roof opposite the building. He peered through the scope on the rifle, making sure he could get an easy hit on Diaz's men.

"Always am," Roxy replied cheekily. And then she sprung into action as the drug dealer entered the warehouse.

For a short while, all Eggsy could hear was the spray of gunfire and skin meeting skin as Roxy fought her way through the goons.

Inside, Roxy was barely breaking a sweat as she pumped several men full of metal. She swung her gun at one man's jaw, grinning with satisfaction as the bone crunched.

She didn't notice the lead pipe that came crashing down on her shoulders.

She didn't notice Eggsy's pained shout as she let a little moan through the microphone.

"Merlin? What's goin' on in there? Is she a'right?" he was panicking on the rooftop.

"They've made her," Merlin huffed, tapping away at his keyboard angrily, "I don't have access to her earpiece or camera."

Eggsy was ready to scramble off the building and bust in to get Roxy.

"Don't even move, Galahad," Merlin warned, "We need you in position."

"It's Roxy!" Eggsy shouted, "She's in trouble!"

There was a sharp scream through the earpiece and Eggsy shouted, "Roxy! Can you 'ear me?"

Several excruciating minutes of silence past and then, "I think I might need an ambulance."

Eggsy heaved a huge sigh of relief, "Roxy! I'm comin' in."

He darted as fast as he could to the warehouse and skidded to a stop when he saw the carnage inside.

Diaz and all of his men were down, blood covering everything.

Roxy was in a slump on the floor, head lolling forward.

"Hey, Rox," Eggsy dropped to his knees in front of her and gently looked for her injury, "Hey, wake up for me, love."

Roxy's eyes blinked open slowly and they were unfocused, "Tried to cut m' arm off. 'S a big saw."

Eggsy looked up at the machinery Roxy was leaning against. It was, in fact, a giant table saw.

"Merlin," Eggsy said, "She's lost a lot of blood, but everything's still intact."

He yanked off his outer jacket and pressed the fabric to the giant slice along Roxy's arm, hoping to stop some of the bleeding.

Roxy's eyes fell shut again, and Eggsy panicked.

"Rox, come on. Don't do that. Keep your eyes open. Come on," he used one hand to brush Roxy's hair off of her face.

"Oh, don't worry, Eg'sy," she slurred, "Fine. 'M gonna be fine. 'S j'st a scratch."

Eggsy smiled even though his eyes were getting teary, "You're gonna give me a heart attack one day."

ii.

Roxy's screams were torturing Eggsy. He strained against the ropes that Covner had tied around his wrists and ankles.

"Let 'er go, ya fuckin' bastards!" he shouted, spit flying from his bleeding lips.

"No, I don't think we will," Covner, the Irish bastard that had been running a branch of the IRA, said, "She was snooping and I don't like snoops."

One of his goons took another swing at Eggsy. The meaty fist collided with his eye and sent the Kingsman agent's head snapping to the side.

"I'll fuckin' kill ya! You motherfucker!" Eggsy spit blood onto the floor and jerked violently as Roxy shrieked again.

Roxy and Eggsy were being held in the same giant room, but there was a thin separator running down the middle. Eggsy couldn't see Roxy, but he could see the vague outlines of people moving.

Roxy whimpered as one of Covner's men pulled his knife out of her leg.

She sucked in a breath of air, hoping for Kingsman's backup to come soon.

"Who do you work for?" Covner asked, having moved onto Roxy now.

"No one," she mumbled around a mouthful of blood, "No one."

Covner grinned, "I don't believe you."

He backhanded her across the face.

"Men, finish her off. I don't like loose ends," he brushed off his hands and strolled out of the room, pausing only to deliver another swift punch to Roxy's already bleeding side.

Eggsy struggled harder against his ropes, finally loosening one jut enough that he could grab the small, Kingsman issue tranq dart from his pocket. He fired it off, taking down the one guy that was watching him.

He wiggled his body into an abnormal shape and grabbed the knife from the man's belt.

Quickly slicing off his ropes, Eggsy burst through the wall to Roxy's side and quickly dispatched with the three men.

Roxy's face was white and there was blood everywhere. Eggsy didn't bother trying to rouse her; it would've just been a waste of time.

Instead he clenched his jaw to stop the fear and rage that were threatening to overtake him, and carefully lifted Roxy into his arms.

Her blood was all over him, but the shuddering breaths she was taking were all it took for Eggsy to keep up his pace and get her out of there.

Covner could wait.

iii.

"Are ya sure you're okay?" Eggsy asked, walking slowly so Roxy could lean heavily on his side.

His girlfriend scowled, "I'm bloody fine, Unwin. Stop asking."

Every step she took sent a shock wave of pain through her head and blood was dripping into her eye.

And Eggsy wouldn't fucking stop asking her if she was okay to walk.

Eggsy looked mildly hurt, "S'ry. Just checking on your well-bein', bruv."

Some small part of her brain reminded Roxy that Eggsy only called her 'bruv' when he was trying to distance himself from an emotion, be it anger, sadness, lust in inappropriate places, or hurt.

Roxy sighed, but couldn't muster up the energy to say anything. She wiped the blood from her eyes and continued limping slowly along.

"We'll 'ave Merlin take a look at ya in the jet," Eggsy said quietly, tightening his grip on her waist as she swayed, "If that's okay with you."

Roxy managed the barest of nods. Her vision was getting blurry and it had nothing to do with the blood.

All too quickly, a sharp pain spread up her neck, her eyes rolled back in her head and her knees buckled as she passed out.

Eggsy shouted in shock as she fell and was incredibly grateful that he had a grip on her already.

"Merlin, we've got a problem," Eggsy grunted, lifting Roxy into his arms.

* * *

Roxy opened her eyes and winced against the bright light.

"Am I dead?" she muttered, closing her eyes again.

"Not yet," Eggsy's voice said from her right, "But ya took ten years offa my life with that one, Morton."

Roxy's lips quirked up in a smile, "Sorry, Eggsy. How bad was it this time?"

"Five days," her boyfriend and partner said, looking much, much older than his 26 years.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her throat feeling sore.

Eggsy shrugged, "'S not like you asked to get beaten 'round the head."

Roxy gave a weak chuckle, "I'll try to do better."

Eggsy squeezed her hand, "I don't wanna lose you."

iv.

"Duck!" Roxy shouted, dropping so she was flat on her stomach. Eggsy followed suit.

"What's the plan, love?" he grimaced as the wooden box they were hiding behind exploded with a spray of bullets.

A few stray splinters had landed in Roxy's hair.

"I don't know," she ground out, frustrated, "Merlin warned us that we'd be on our own for this one."

Eggsy leaned up on his knees to peek around the box. He dropped again, just as a bullet came whizzing past, centimetres from where his face had just been.

"Sometimes I really hate this job," he muttered, checking his gun, "I've only got a 'andful of bullets left."

Roxy checked her own gun, "Same here. I think we'll have to divide and conquer."

"Eh, you're prob'ly right," Eggsy grinned, "As usual."

Roxy gave a tight lipped smile, her thoughts on how they would get out of their predicament.

Eggsy double knotted the laces on his Oxfords, "Kiss for luck?"

Roxy rolled her eyes, "You're terrible."

But she gave him a quick peck on the lips, nevertheless.

"On three," she said. Both agents got into crouching positions so they could spring up.

"One," Eggsy started the count, gripping his gun tightly.

"Two," Roxy continued, swallowing heavily.

"Three," they said together, jumping out from their hiding spot and firing off shots.

Eggsy was trying to keep track of Roxy and all the men that we're shooting at them without getting shot himself.

He escaped to the exit with a few dings in his suit but no actual injuries.

Roxy appeared at his elbow a minute later, out of breath but beaming.

"We did good," she said, resting her hands on her knees so she could catch her breath.

Eggsy patted her back, "All you, babe. Now, uh, let's get outta 'ere and celebrate maybe?"

Roxy's breathing grew heavier and Eggsy ducked his head to look at her, "Rox?"

Her face was white, "Eggsy! Can't...I can't..."

She couldn't catch her breath.

Eggsy frowned, "Didja get nicked? Maybe it's a coupla broken ribs?"

Roxy managed a shrug, "Need...the...hospital."

Eggsy nodded, "Right, yeah. This is definitely a time for the 'ospital, innit?"

He grabbed Roxy's elbow and guided her out, "Okay, come on then."

Roxy winced as they walked.

Eggsy's heart sunk; he hoped it was just a broken rib and not a punctured lung.

He kept up a stream of chatter as they headed to Kingsman, not wanting her to lose consciousness or anything.

Merlin whisked Roxy away as soon as Eggsy walked through the door with her.

"Let me know?" Eggsy asked, sad puppy eyes emerging.

"Just sit tight," Merlin said, rolling his eyes lightly.

Eggsy never was able to wait well. He paced up and down the hallway for a half an hour as he waited.

Merlin finally came out of the room, "Lancelot is fine. Three broken ribs and one was pressing against the lung, but didn't puncture it. She'll be fine with plenty of rest."

"Oh thank god," Eggsy breathed, "Can I see 'er?"

"After you write up your mission brief," Merlin's eyes twinkled.

"Ah, you're fuckin' killing me 'ere, Merlin," Eggsy complained, but headed off to write his report as fast as he could so he could visit Roxy.

v.

Eggsy sprinted down the hallway of the Kingsman mansion, still wearing his suit.

He skidded to a stop in front of the medical bay, crashing through the door with all the finesse of a bull in a china shop.

"Roxy!" he shouted, not even registering the fact that he should be quiet.

The blonde woman looked up from her hospital bed, "Oh, Eggsy! I thought you'd be gone until tomorrow."

Eggsy huffed, "I was s'posed to! But I get a call sayin' you've been in an accident and they weren't sure of your condition. What the fuck was I s'posed to do then?"

Roxy rolled her eyes, "Finish your mission? I'm fine. I have no idea why they felt the unnecessary need to frighten you."

Dropping his weight into a chair next to the bed, Eggsy fiddled with the arm of his glasses, "Every time you get 'urt, Rox, a piece of me freaks out."

"I've seen," Roxy laughed lightly, tilting her chin towards Eggsy's leg, which was bouncing up and down rapidly.

Eggsy looked down and stopped his leg from shaking, "I won't apologise for bein' worried."

Roxy winced, "I wasn't expecting you to. But, you do really have to control yourself when I get hurt."

Eggsy looked offended.

"You go too over-the-top," Roxy continued, "Like the time you beat Lorenzelli to a bloody pulp after her broke my arm?"

"He was a bloody prick," Eggsy muttered darkly.

"I'm just saying that even though we're in a relationship, you don't have to overreact every time I get hurt," Roxy said, "It is my job, after all."

"Fine, Rox," Eggsy sighed, "I'll be more like you. I won't show any emotion about yer injuries until we're in our place."

"You're being a tad dramatic, Eggsy," Roxy huffed, not feeling like fighting with him, but knowing that both of their tempers were heating up.

Eggsy waved a hand in the air, "Doesn't matter. Get better, Rox. I've gotta head out. Merlin mentioned somethin' about an arms deal."

He dropped a quick kiss to Roxy's forehead and adjusted the blankets around her before heading out.

Roxy frowned; the sinking feeling in her stomach had nothing to do with Eggsy's flippant attitude.

i.

"No no no no. NO!" Roxy screamed elbowing her way past the other agents as they tried to keep her back.

"I need...it's Eggsy!" she shouted, throwing elbows left and right. All of the fight went out of her as the stretcher was hurried past and she caught a glimpse of Eggsy.

He looked bad. Worse than bad. Half dead. There were burns on his face and his suit was in complete tatters. In fact, there wasn't much of the suit left and that gave her a clear view at his bloody torso.

"Oh my god," she whimpered, knees giving way. Someone caught her before she could hit the ground, but she didn't register that.

All she could think about was the fact that Eggsy was so hurt and their last interaction had basically been a fight. Why couldn't she have just let him worry after her car accident? She knew what he was like.

"Come on, up you go, Lancelot," Merlin's Scottish accent broke through her haze and then his hands were gripping her upper arms and she was standing.

"Eggsy..."she whispered. Merlin sighed and guided her to the medical bay.

"It'll all be fine, Lancelot," Merlin said firmly, "Galahad is *alive* and that is step one."

Roxy nodded, "What happened?"

She schooled her featured into a blank mask, but Merlin could still see the worry and fear in her eyes that she couldn't hide.

"Anderson made him," Merlin started, "He was beaten pretty badly and then the building was blown up."

Roxy bit hard on the inside of her cheek to keep from crying.

"He is alive, Roxy," Merlin repeated, "The doctors will be working on him now and as soon as you're able to, you can sit with him."

Roxy nodded and pointed to the chair just outside the door, "I'm just going to..."

She trailed off and sunk to sit in the seat. Merlin squeezed her shoulder.

"He's tough. He'll be fine."

And with that, Merlin headed off to monitor the rest of the Kingsman agents, leaving Roxy alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Hours passed before she was allowed to see her Eggsy.

Roxy darted past the doctors and stopped just short of Eggsy's bedside.

"Oh," she breathed, peering closely at all the bandages covering Eggsy's body. He looked a bit like a mummy.

His face was still red and raw, but it looked like they had given him instant skin grafts.

"Won't even scar," the nurse told her cheerfully, "Newest technology. By tomorrow night it'll only look like he's got a bit of sunburn. By the weekend he'll be like nothing ever happened."

The older woman bustled about, fixing Eggsy's bandages and making sure the IV drip was secure before leaving Roxy alone with him.

She sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and reached out to hold his hand.

"Eggsy?" She murmured, "Can you hear me?"

"Mmpfh," he mumbled, blinking a little bit, "Loud an' clear."

Roxy couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She let out a strangled hybrid laugh-sob and squeezed Eggsy's hand tighter.

"Wha's with all the sobbin'?" Eggsy asked, furrowing his forehead, "I'm 'ere, ain't I?"

"Yes, yes thank god you are," Roxy sniffled, wiping a hand across her nose, "You looked absolutely terrible when you were brought in."

Eggsy managed a wry smirk, "Thanks, love. Really 'elpin' my ego there, ain't ya?"

"Sorry," Roxy said, not sounding all that sorry. Her hands were still shaking a little bit from the shock.

Eggsy noticed, "Hey, you're shakin'. You okay?"

He shifted slightly and winced, even as Roxy was nodding, "Just fine."

"Yeah, no you're not," Eggsy sighed, "I can see you shake."

Roxy clenched her free hand into a fist.

"There's nothin' wrong with bein' worried," he said, stroking his thumb over the back of Roxy's hand.

"You looked dead, Eggsy," she sighed, "And our last interaction was a fight!"

Eggsy frowned; he didn't remember a fight.

But Roxy was looking more and more distraught, so Eggsy felt it would be best to distract her.

"Aw, come on then," he said, "I'll budge up and you can relax with me."

Roxy looked hesitant, "I...I can't. You're hurt and I have work to do."

Eggsy scoffed, "Aw, quit it, Rox. I'm 'urt - literally and figuratively - that you don't wanna sleep with me. J'st come lay with me for a bit."

He scooted to the edge of the bed, attempting to hold back his groans of pain.

"Stop, don't hurt yourself," Roxy jumped up, "I can curl up here. It's fine."

Eggsy grinned, "Good, 'cause I've missed 'avin' ya in my arms."

Rolling her eyes lovingly, Roxy toed off her shoes and curled up next to Eggsy, being careful with the bandages on his side.

"Am i hurting you?" she mumbled into his skin, one hand tucked under her head and the other splayed over his heart.

"Nah, feels good," he hummed, drawing circles and squiggles on Roxy's back with his thumb.

They were quiet for a while, just happy in the fact that Eggsy was alive and that they were together.

Eggsy closed his eyes, dozing a little bit. Even Roxy caught a few minutes of shut-eye.

"Ya know," Eggsy muttered sleepily after a while, "Merlin's gonna 'ave to give me a 'oliday."

"Mmm?" Roxy replied, her nose pressed firmly against Eggsy's warm skin.

"Thinkin' maybe we take some time off?" Eggsy suggested, hesitancy obvious in his tone.

Roxy perked up slightly and leaned up on her elbow to look Eggsy in the eye, "I think that's a great idea, Eggsy."

"Really?" Eggsy beamed.

"Yes, really," Roxy giggled lightly, "It'll give us some time to heal and," she smiled wolfishly, "Spend a little time in bed."

Her thumb rubbed against Eggsy's collarbone and the bedsheet twitched.

"Rox..." He groaned, voice becoming strangled.

"Glad to know everything still works," Roxy teased, watching as Eggsy grew harder under the sheet.

Her hand drifted lower and Eggsy groaned, "I'm an injured man! Can't tease me like that, Rox."

He shut his eyes as she applied pressure and his hips bucked against her hand.

She pulled her hand away and Eggsy cracked one eye open, "I never said ya should stop."

Roxy leaned over and kissed him soundly, her tongue sliding over his bottom lip. Eggsy's mouth opened happily to let her explore. He used his free hand to tangle in her hair, pulling gently at the ponytail.

Roxy's free hand came up to cup Eggsy's face, her thumb swiping over his angular jaw. She hummed contentedly into his mouth, rolling her hips against Eggsy's side to try and get the friction she so desperately craved.

They broke apart when Eggsy grunted in pain.

"Sorry!" Roxy exclaimed, "Are you alright? Do you need a nurse?"

Eggsy shook off the sting, "Nah, 'm fine. J'st the shock. Kiss me again."

Seeing that Eggsy was okay, Roxy obliged. She kissed him, quickly this time, and rested her forehead against his.

"I'm glad you're alive," she whispered, blinking back tears.

Eggsy tilted his chin to kiss her, "'M glad 'm alive too."

"Please don't do this to me again?" she asked, knowing their line of work and knowing that Eggsy couldn't promise he'd always come home to her.

But he nodded and said, "I promise," anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: yeah, so this is the longest Kingsman fic I've ever written. 12 pages in Word. I'd really, really appreciate a review letting me know what you think. I've been having a rough couple of months and your comments really brighten my mood! :)**


End file.
